plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Caulipower
'Caulipower '(tạm dịch : ''Bông cải sức mạnh '')là một cây cao cấp trong Plants vs.Zombies 2, xuất hiện trong sự kiện Luck O' the Zombie 2017. Nó có tác dụng thôi miên zombie như Hypno-shroom bằng cách nhắm vào một zombie ngẫu nhiên giống như Electric Blueberry. Nó có thể trồng được trên mặt nước ở Big Wave Beach mà không cần Lily Pad, tương tự như Rotobaga và Ghost Pepper. Nguồn gốc Caulipower được thiết kế dựa trên loài cauliflower, một loại cây quanh năm được tái tạo bởi hạt giống và rau. Tên của nó được kết hợp từ "cauliflower" và "power." Almanac entry Caulipower sử dụng sức mạnh của mình để thôi miên các zombie ngẫu nhiên và biến chúng trở thành đồng minh cho người chơi. Đặc biệt : hovers above ground or water Đôi mắt của Caulipower quay cuồng trong sự đau khổ.Anh ấy chỉ nghĩ đến một kết thúc có hậu cho cuốn tiểu thuyết của mình,nhưng anh ấy sợ rằng người anh em họ của mình sẽ không hiểu được nó. Nâng cấp Khi được cho Plant Food,Caulipower sẽ đánh bay 5 zombie bất kì ra khỏi sân, tương tự như Power Toss.Điều này khá là lạ vì khả năng của nó là thôi miên zombie. Chiến thuật Cách sử dụng Caulipower giống với cách sử dụng Electric Blueberry, nhưng thay vào đó là thôi miên zombie,không giống với khả năng của Electric Blueberry là tiêu diệt chúng. Caulipower thực sự là một cây rất mạnh, nhưng nó không nên là cây phòng thủ duy nhất của bạn, do khả năng nhắm mục tiêu bất ổn và thời gian hồi phục rất chậm.Nó như là 1 phiên bản nâng cấp của Hypno-shroom khi mà có thể thôi miên đc nhiuều lần. Hãy chắc chắn rằng bạn có các cây phòng thủ như Primal Wall-nut hay Chard Guard,hoặc là các cây tấn công khác để hỗ trợ (Đặc biệt là những cây có thể xử lí nhiều zombie như Snapdragon hay Winter Melon). Nó là một cây tốt để xử lí Surfer Zombie,vì zombie này không thể dùng ván lướt sóng để đè bẹp cây. Bên cạnh đó, Caulipower có thể hoạt động tốt ở Big Wave Beach,vì nó không cần tới Lily Pad để trồng trên mặt nước. Caulipower có thể phát huy tác dụng rất tốt khi được sử dụng trong Far Future do thế giới này có số lượng zombie mạnh khá cao.Nếu nó thôi miên được Mecha-Football Zombie,thì zombie này có thể trở thành công cụ để tiêu diệt một lượng zombie đáng kể. Thư viện ảnh ATLASES PLANTCAULIPOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Caulipower's sprites CaulipowerRest.png|Caulipower at rest SwingCaulipower.png|Caulipower swinging GlowCaulipower.png|Caulipower ready to hypnotize zombies CaulipowerHypno.png|Caulipower hypnotizing a zombie IMG_3078.png|Caulipower's hypnosis beam Screenshot 20170309-163940.png|Caulipower in the store HD Caulipower.png|HD Caulipower Getting Caulipower First Costume.png|Obtaining its costume Thông tin cơ bản *Người anh em họ được nhắc tới trong Almanac có thể là Hypno-shroom, vì chúng đều thôi miên zombie trở lại tấn công cho người chơi. *Nó không thể bị giết bởi Surfer Zombie. Thay vào đó,Caulipower sẽ bị ăn như thường lệ. *Nó có thể được trồng trên mặt nước ở Big Wave Beach mà không cần đến Lily Pad. Tuy nhiên, nó không thể trồng trên mặt nước ở Pirate Seas nếu không hack. *Đây là cây đầu tiên và duy nhất ở hiện tại gắn với sự kiện Luck O' The Zombies. *Không giống như Hypno-shroom,Caulipower có thể thôi miên Gargantuar mà không cần Plant Food. *Trước khi phát hành,Caulipower được bán với giá $4.99 USD.Hiện tại,nó được bán với giá $6.99 USD *Đây là cây thứ 7 được gắn với một sự kiện được đặt vĩnh viễn trong cửa hàng, sau Wasabi Whip, Explode 'O' Nut, Witch Hazel, Parsnip, Missile Toe, và Hot Date. *Nó, Rotobaga, và Ghost Pepper là ba cây duy nhất có thể đặt được trên mặt nước ở Big Wave Beach trong trò chơi đến nay. *Hầu hết các cây cao cấp trong trò chơi có giá thay đổi vào ngày 16 tháng 3 năm 2017, nhưng Caulipower là cây cao cấp duy nhất mua bằng tiền mặt không có giá thay đổi theo cách nào đó. Xem thêm *Hypno-shroom *Electric Blueberry Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Flying plants